My Kryptonite
by Amazingmesmm
Summary: He shoved his hands in his pockets. " I'm Austin. What's your name?" I eyed him cautiously. He bit his lower lip. Damn was he tall sexy eye candy. I promised myself no guys here though. I pivoted back around. "Figure it out," VERY AU & OOC. Rated T for strong language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Let me just say this one is A LOT different than my first story. Like A LOT**_**. Its very AU and OOC. Rated T for strong language and other stuff that's coming up.**_

**Disclaimer( I don't get why people do this but…) I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.. how'd I do? Okay? Okay.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

AUSTIN POV:

My name is Austin Moon. I'm also known as Miami High Schools**(1)** #1 junior badass. I'm the sexiest 17 year old you'd ever laid eyes on and I can make any girl swoon over me. I'm the captain of the basketball team, and I just so happen to be dating the hottest cheerleader on the squad, Cassidy Marks**(2)**. We've been together for what now 4 months…? I don't know maybe 5 or 6. My Dad is the President and talk show host of MDST, (Miami's Daily Sports Talk)**(3).** While my mother is the VP for an advertising industry of some sort. With them having such big jobs, there rarely home at all, leaving our giant 3-story house, all to me and my older sister Ashley. Overall my life is just pretty flipping awesome.

I pulled up in front of Cassidy's house in my yellow and black striped Camaro; and beeped twice to let her know I was here. I watched as her front door quickly swung open, and close just as quickly behind her. She sent me a flirtatious wave, and then she pulled out her phone casually and looked through it as she walked down her driveway. She climbed into the car, then leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," I said back. I started down the street and pulled out of her neighborhood, then continued down the road toward MHS. There was a long uncomfortable silence in the car that was bothering me. I coolly turned up the radio to hear Maroon 5**(4) **come on.

"Well baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you," I sang along. **(5)**

"Ew, I can't stand Adam Levine."**(6)** Cassidy sat up and played with the buttons for the radio, changing the song to Katy Perry. **(7) **

I rolled my eyes then changed it back, "I've told you before, my car, my rules. Rule number 7: Don't touch the radio; we listen to whatever I want to listen to. So were listening to Maroon 5, because I want to listen to Maroon 5."

"But I don't," she whined.

"Rule number 23: No whining or you're walking." I stated firmly.

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted the rest of the way to school. I continued to sing obnoxiously along with the radio. I know what she is trying to do. She's going to mope and give me 'The Silent Treatment' until I cave in and give her what she wants. It's what she does. It's what she _always_ does. She expects me to worship the ground she walks on and do everything she wants, and when I don't, she throws a fit until I do.

"Are you coming to my game tonight?" I tried asking sweetly.

She continued to stare blankly out of her window, pretending she didn't hear me.

"Cassidy?" I glanced over at her.

She still didn't respond.

"Fine, I'm sorry Cass. Do you forgive me now?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. I wasn't sorry at all; I just didn't want to have to put up with her bitching the rest of the day.

She turned towards me and grinned brightly, "Thank you, and yes." And she kissed my cheek.

And with that our 'fight' was over, (for now). We have little arguments like that almost daily. And it's usually her acting all upset over something stupid like, "I was mean to her," or "I don't care about her feelings," or "I didn't text her back right away so I must be having sex with another girl," type of arguments. And they all end the same way with me "apologizing" and giving her my puppy dog look and then she "forgives" me and then she's all preppy and giggly again.

People wonder why I'm still with her. 3 reasons:

1: She's hot

2: I'm the captain of the basketball team, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad, and we're pretty much the 'it' couple of Miami High and it's good for reputation.

3: She's hot. And she does whatever I need her to do.

I pulled into the schools parking lot, and drove slowly around the many teens towards my usual parking spot. It was on the west side not too far away from the school so I didn't have to walk as far, and it was just under a small tree that provided shade over my car, so that it wouldn't get too hot inside. It also had perfect view of the large field, where the cheerleaders held their everyday practices.

I pulled slowly up to my space, when a blue motorcycle roared past me out of nowhere, and cut me off. I slammed on my brakes to avoided hitting him, causing Cassidy to fly forward into her lipstick she was just applying, leaving a baby pink streak across her cheek. The motorcycle screeched as the rider stopped and parked his bike in _my_ parking space.

Who does this guy think he is? He almost caused me to wreck my car! And he has the nerve to take _my _parking spot? With one move I jumped out of my car and slammed the door shut. I started stomping my way towards this idiot driver.

"Hey!" I yelled. I was so pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I own that spot you motherfucker!"

The guy stepped off of the bike and started to unbuckle his helmet. He lifted his helmet off his head, and turned towards me. _Whoa… _He's a she, and no ordinary one either. She held her helmet under her arm, as she untied her hair and shook out her long brown curls that went down to her mid-back. Her big chocolate eyes were carved into slits and were throwing daggers at me. She wore a white tank and a black leather jacket over it and a feather necklace, with light washed out blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. She was as _hot_ _as hell._

"I think I'm parking my bike, and you don't own shit!" she spat at me.

Damn her attitude was just the sprinkles on her sexy cupcake.

Just as I was about to make a snide comeback, Cassidy pushed herself in front of me and went off.

"Look what you did to my face you bitch!" She pointed to the pink lipstick that was smudged across her face.

"I didn't do anything to your face. But I could really do something to it if you don't watch your mouth their Barbie."

I watched as Cassidy became flustered as she tried to come back with a witty comment; and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

She whipped her head towards me and glared at me, her eyes filled with fire. I raised my hands up in defense. In the corner of my eye I swear I saw the mystery biker babe smirk at me.

Cassidy turned back around and huffed. "Whatever, you're wasting my time anyways." She then strutted away, probably to the nearest bathroom to clean the lipstick off her cheek.

I faced the biker babe, to see that she was already walking away towards the school, "Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

She completely ignored me and kept walking. I jogged quickly to catch up with her. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She jerked my hand off instantly. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Where are you going?" I asked again. I want to know who she is and what her deal was. She was obviously new.

"To class. Where else?" She rolled her eyes and walked away from me again.

I stopped and just stared after her. Then slowly turned back around and made my way back towards the parking lot, where my best friend Dez, Cassidy and her best friend Trish were waiting by Dez's truck. I went and leaned against the truck next to him.

He turned towards me. "Hey, what was that about?"

I shook my head, "Nothing,"

"Who's that new girl? She was smokin, not to mention she rides a bike, do you realize how hot that is?"

I glanced over to Cassidy, who was talking to Trish over by her car; she was good out of hearing distance.

"Yes, I realized that, she has an attitude too. That girl was nothing but fire."

He nodded his head in agreement, "I want her,"

"No," I immediately objected.

He scoffed at me, "What why not?"

"Cause I want her," I chuckled.

"But you have Cassidy."

Damn it. "So? You still can't have her."

"And why not?" he questioned.

"Cause she probably would never go for a ginger like you."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell," I replied.

He seemed skeptical for a moment; he waited for a second before he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

It didn't take much to get Dez to agree with me. Just a little persuasion is all it takes and he's instantly on board with me. I try not to take advantage of him like that though, but I couldn't have him going after my mystery biker babe, so I did what I had to do.

Cassidy came up beside me and I threw my arm around her, as we walked up to the school. I walked her to her homeroom, and she turned to face me.

"See you after class," she murmured as she gave me a quick kiss.

I kissed her back, "Okay,"

I let go of her hands and started walking towards my first class when I heard her voice calling after me. "Love you!"

I cringed as the words left her lips, and I continued walking away, pretending I didn't hear her.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that she had already gone into class. I let out my breath in relief, and made my way to homeroom.

ALLY POV:

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 and I know I'm hot, just by the way I see people look at me. I have an attitude, I'm independent, and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I learned to ride motorcycles from my dad. He taught me when I was 15, and died a few months later after he was diagnosed with a brain tumor. He left all of his bikes to me in his will. I just moved again to Miami Florida from Denver Colorado, and I can already tell you my life is a living hell. I hate it here. The heat, the humidity, the people, the city, I hate it all. My mother got yet another promotion, which meant we had to leave Denver, the only place that I actually liked living in. The only upside is that I convinced my mother to let me bring my bikes with me. Well, it was nice that I got her permission, but I guess that didn't matter since I was bringing them with me one way or another.

I wandered around the school until I found administration. I pushed through the blue double doors, and walked up to a lady in a beige sweater with round glasses.

She paused at her typing on her ancient computer, and peered up at me. "How can I help you, miss?"

"I just transferred here. I need my schedule."

"Okay," she pressed a few keys. "Name?"

"Dawson,"

She pressed a few more keys, "Are you Allyson?"

I nodded. "It's Ally. Can I have my schedule?"

She printed out my schedule and handed it to me. "Do you need help finding your first period?"

"No," I finished and I walked out. I didn't need some potato sack showing me around, when I could just find it all myself.

I glanced at my schedule to see I was late for Biology 2. I went down the halls looking over each room number. 234,235… room 236, Mr. Caldwell.

I twisted the doorknob and stepped in. I gained all the stares from everyone in the classroom. Mr. Caldwell stopped writing something on the board and turned towards me. He was about in his late forties. He was rather tall, and overly skinny. He had a bushy mustache and dark thinning hair, and wore a navy blue suit with a red tie with a striped design.

He grinned, showing his crooked yellowing teeth. "Ah, you must be our new student, Miss Allyson Dawson." He said in a tone that was over enthused. His whole criteria screamed pedophile. I already didn't like him.

"Ally," I corrected. "My name is Ally."

"Well Ally, I hear you're a straight A student with nearly perfect scores. Our school is very happy to have you."

"Uh huh," I mumbled as I showed myself to an empty seat in the back. I slouched back in my chair and set my helmet under the table, resting my feet on it. Mr. Caldwell resumed drawing a poorly drawn example of prokaryotic cells. I already learned all this shit at my old school. I caught some guy from the row in front of me, looking me up and down, checking me out. He was relatively good looking and was sending me a seductive grin.

I glared at him, "Can I help you?"

"You sure can," He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off,"

He chuckled lowly, and twisted his head back towards the front.

Mr. Caldwell turned back towards the class, "Now can anyone tell me what kind of cells these are?" He announced, referring to his drawing up on the board.

The whole classroom remained silent, and no one volunteered an answer.

I sighed of boredom. I felt like exploring the campus, or going out to get something to eat. I raised my hand.

Mr. Caldwell grinned at me brightly. "Yes Miss Dawson?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

His grin dropped. "First you have to answer the-"

"They're prokaryotic cells," I cut off. "Now can I go?"

He seemed a little startled. "Uh, yes. Yes you can go."

I gathered my stuff, grabbed my helmet, and shuffled my way out of the classroom; ignoring the dozens of whispers and stares that followed my every move. What the hell is wrong with them? I'm walking out of the classroom. Big fucking deal.

The school was large. It was bigger than my old high school most defiantly, but it wasn't the biggest school. It was more of an indoor school than an outdoor school; the walls were coated with a navy blue and bright yellow design, with large bold letters that read "MHS HOME OF THE MIAMI JAGUARS" on one wall that mirrored the other wall with grey lockers. It had faded tile flooring that was probably once white, but was now a beige color. Who designed this school? The whole building was as ugly as shit.

As I finished passing the lockers, I came across a large glass case. Inside were dozens of shiny trophies and plaques from different sports and clubs. One specific shiny gold trophy with a picture standing next to it caught my eye. The trophy was about 2 feet in height and had a tiny gold man holding a basketball standing on top. The picture next to it I immediately recognized as the gorgeous blonde I interacted with this morning. It was an action candid shot of him during a game. He was hovering in mid-air over the basketball net; the basketball in his tight grip over his head. His biceps were bulging and his gorgeous brown eyes were determined and set on the net in front of him. A slam-dunk.

My eyes next trailed down to the caption underneath the picture.

"_Austin Moon, being the youngest player to ever be on the Jaguars varsity basketball team, making his unforgettable shot that won the Miami Jaguars Championship game, on November 23__rd__ 2011."_

"Austin Moon," I murmured under my breath. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

I continued to gaze at the picture. He was seriously hot.

"Like what you see?" spoke a husky voice beside me.

I turned to see just the sex on legs I was thinking about. He rested his arm on top of the case and admired the trophy and the picture, before he turned his head to smirk at me while raising his eyebrows.

"Eh," I shrugged as turned on my heel dragging my combat boots along the ground as I walked.

"Hey!" Austin yelled at me.

I stopped then swiveled around to face him and stopped abruptly on my heel.

"What?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. " I'm Austin. What's your name?"

I eyed him cautiously. He bit his lower lip. Damn was he tall sexy eye candy. I promised myself no guys here though. I pivoted back around.

"Figure it out,"

I felt him grab my arm, and I whipped it away while I turned to scowl at him.

"Stop grabbing me," I hissed.

"Stop walking away from me,"

"I can do whatever I want." I muttered.

His lips formed into a smirk. "Then do me," he whispered inching closer.

I looked around the halls, and then looked up at him through my lashes, pressing my hands to his chest. He leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips centimeters apart, I pushed him away, sending him tumbling backwards onto his ass.

"Fuck off," I smirked. Then I twirled around once more, leaving him dumbstruck.

**Huh? I need to know what you guys think so tell me. Do you guys like it? Let me know. **

**I made it up.**

**I made up her last name.**

**I made it up.**

**I don't own Maroon 5.**

**I don't own One More Night by Maroon 5.**

**I have nothing against Adam Levine. In fact he's very scrumptious (;**

**I do not own Katy Perry.**

**This story has a lot more language than my first story. If you couldn't already tell. I'll still be updating MIAWW I just haven't gotten to it yet. **

**5+ REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. ~SMM (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh…okay..You guys are like…. Unbelievably awesome. 25 reviews?! For 1 chapter? Whoa okay didn't think you guys would like it so much. Excuse me while I do a happy dance. *Happy Dances * ****Then falls off a cliff***** ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 2! (Sorry it took so long to update:/)**

**ALLY POV:**

I pushed through the front doors of the school; as I heard the bell for the end of 1st period go off. While I was walking towards the parking lot, I started tying up my curls into a ponytail on the side. Just as I was about to reach my motorcycle, I felt another hand grab my shoulder. My mind instantly thought of blondie, and I shoved off the hand for the 3rd time today. What the hell is his problem? I turned around to face not Austin, but his Barbie bitch of a girlfriend instead.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her recently waxed eyebrows at me. What the hell is she just standing there for?

"What?" I questioned.

She now shifted her arms so that they were across her chest. She scoffed. "You owe me an apology."

My eyebrows knitted together, and I scrunched my face up in confusion. Is this bitch serious?

"What?" I repeated, but this time I was questioning her sanity.

"You owe me an apology." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Drawling out each word as if she was trying to talk to a kindergartener.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I returned.

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This morning, when you carelessly cut off my boyfriend and made me smudge lipstick on my cheek."

I gawked at her. This bitch was serious. "Seriously?"

She nodded her head confidently. "Yes, apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for shit." I declared as I turned back to my motorcycle and slid on my helmet.

"Excuse me?"

I ignored her, and mounted my bike. I dug for my keys in my jacket pocket and started my bike, making the engine roar to life.

She ran around to stand in front of me. "You know you can't leave school?"

I tilted my head to the side. "You know I don't give a fuck?"

She stood there for a moment; before she sped walked away mumbling, "Bitch."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. I turned my head around. "Hey, also could tell your boyfriend to behave himself please?" I yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me with her mouth-hung open.

I smirked satisfied and I slid down my visor. Quickly backing out of the space, I caught a glimpse of blonde in the corner of my eye. I looked over my shoulder to see Austin just a few yards away gazing in my direction. I excelled the gas and zoomed out of the parking lot; being fully aware that about half the school, including Austin and his Barbie bitch, were staring after me, and I didn't give a single fuck.

I pulled up into my driveway, and parked my bike in my garage next to 5 more similar ones of different colors. They all were once my dads', except for the ruby red one, which he had given to me on my 15th birthday. He had 5 motorcycles, each a different color; a black one, a white one, a yellow one, a silver one, and a blue one. The blue one had always been his favorite. So that one meant the most to me, but I still cherished every single one of them. For they were the only things I had left of my father.

I admired them for a minute or two longer, before I covered them up and went inside, wiping away a few leaked tears.

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the back of my mother, who was standing at the island pouring another glass of red wine. She set the bottle on the counter and looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're home already?" She asked sipping her wine, turning fully towards me while leaning against the island.

I set my helmet and my bag down by the door. "Yup," I replied popping the "p".

She swallowed her drink slowly, and raised her eyebrows in question. "It's a little early isn't it?"

I lifted my shoulders up in a shrug. "It was a half day."

"That's a load of bullshit," she remarked. "You need to stop skipping school, Allyson."

"You need to stop calling me Allyson, Penny." I returned.

"Allyson," she warned.

"Penny,"

She harshly put her drink on the counter, making some of it splash out. "Why do you have to start shit with me Allyson?"

"Because you know just exactly how to piss me off Penny. My name is _Ally_." I snapped.

She crossed her arms. "Watch your attitude, _Ally_." She hissed at me emphasizing my name.

"Why should I?" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air.

I pushed passed her and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk, and an apple. Letting out an irritated sigh I made my way towards the staircase.

"I'll be in my room," I yelled down to her.

It's the same thing every day. We're both home. We try to act all motherly, and daughterly towards each other like most others do. But in the end we end up going at it each other's throats threatening to see who will pull out whose hair first. Today was actually pretty subtle compared to most days. I'll be keeping my fingers crossed that that was it for today. But I'm not known for having good luck.

Walking into my bedroom, I'm surrounded by a dozen of brown cardboard boxes, piled up on top of the other, scattered in almost every corner. The only thing I have actually sort of unpacked is my king size bed that sits in the middle of the room. But even that has part of it still packed up in boxes somewhere. As long as I can sleep on it though, those boxes aren't going to be unpacked anytime soon.

I flipped off my boots, and stripped out of my clothes, and then slipped on a pair of soft shorts and a familiar grey oversized t-shirt with a faded batman symbol on the front, on. It was an old t-shirt of my dads that I managed to smuggle out of one of the trash bags of his clothes that my mother had sent to Good Will. It was super soft and went down a few inches above my knees. The scent of his fancy cologne, that made him smell "Manly", still lingered the fabric, and made me miss him even more.

I collapsed onto my mattress, taking a big gulp of my chocolate milk, letting the sweet creamy liquid drain down my throat. Rolling over I reached down and placed my bottle on the floor next to me. I curled my legs up and snuggled under my fluffy comforter. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I slowly dozed off to sleep.

**AUSTIN POV: **

She rode away, leaving the whole student body with their jaws on the ground. Before you knew it everyone was talking:

_Who's that girl?_

_What's with her and her bike?_

_The new girl just told off Cassidy Marks._

_I heard she just got out of Juvie._

Juvie? Where are they getting all this from?

"Her name is Allyson," piped up Trish from across the lunch table. "Allyson Dawson, she's in my 3rd period."

Allyson.

"Did she really just get out of Juvie?" I asked leaning against the table. My curiosity for her was sky high by this point. I just can't help but wonder about her.

Trish shrugged, "That's what everyone's been saying,"

"Well she was probably there for being a whore," Cassidy grumbled stabbing at her salad viciously with her fork.

She looked as if she was ready to kill. Her jaw was clenched, her knuckles were white and her eyes were cold. About half the school had witnessed her and Allyson's showdown. And to be shown up by a newbie, is the worst thing that could happen to anyone's high school reputation. She knew that too.

"Babe," I started placing my hand on her shoulder, " Don't let her get to you."

"I won't," she hissed. She stayed silent for a moment, continuing to harass her salad, but still has yet to take a bite.

She was thinking hard about something. I could tell by the stern look on her face. And if she were thinking about something, she would share it with everyone else, so that we were all thinking about it. In 3,2,1…

"I can't believe she said that to me!" She exploded.

Here we go again… I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked trying to sound at least the teensiest bit interested.

She dropped her fork. "When she was all like '_Tell your boyfriend to behave himself', _Why the hell would she say that? You wouldn't even want to _look_ at gorilla like that anyway." She huffed.

Gorilla? I swear she comes up with the worst insults. She has no idea what I want to do to Allyson. And it's a little more than to look at her.

I was too distracted fantasizing about Allyson, I didn't realize I was staying silent this whole time.

She snapped her manicured fingers in front of my face. "Austin! Why haven't you said anything? I'm right aren't I?"

Not even close. "Yeah," I nodded quickly.

Dez looked up from his burger for the first time since we sat down, "Wait Austin, what were you telling me earlier about Allyson-ow!" he whimpered after my foot made contact with his shin.*****

Cassidy raised her eyebrows in confusion at him, "What?" She turned her head towards me. "What were you telling him earlier about _her_ Austin?"

Damn it Dez! "Nothing important," I said as smooth as I could.

She didn't look convinced.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Well, don't want to be late for class!" I said as I gathered my stuff as quickly as possible.

I kissed Cassidy lightly on her forehead, "See you later babe," I said fast and I turned and bolted to my next class. I know that I'll be hearing a lot of shit for that later, but I needed time to come up with a cover for why I was talking about Allyson with Dez. Of coarse if I were to tell her the truth; I'd wake up the next day at the bottom of the Pacific, with my head in a separate box on it's way to Czechoslovakia.

The next morning, I woke up feeling exhausted and sore from my game the night before. Miami Jaguars won 56 to 23; it wasn't my best game, but we went out after and partied till like 4 in the morning. Like the team always does after a win.

Stepping into the shower quickly, I found myself a little anxious to get to school today. Probably because I was hoping I would see Allyson, but that also means I would see Cassidy and she'll throw a bitch fit, if she even thinks I'm going near that, as she calls her, "_Gorilla_".

Since Cassidy doesn't want me to go anywhere near Allyson, it was going to be 10x harder for me to talk to her. But hey, I'm Austin Moon. It won't be too hard.

I slowly pulled up in front of Cassidy's house and honked twice. It didn't take long for her to come out of her house and make her way to my car. I wonder if she's still mad at me for yesterday. Surely she would have let it go by now.

She pulled the door open and slammed it behind her.

"Careful," I hissed at her. Which I immediately regretted cause she whipped her head at me and shot me a deadly glare.

Yup, she's still pissed. (When isn't she?)

I kept my eyes glued in front of me the rest of the car ride. If I were to turn my head towards her I would probably turn instantly into stone.

I pulled into the school to see that my spot was taken yet again by a…_silver_ motorcycle? Wasn't it blue yesterday? I guess Allyson has two. She was standing closely behind it, unbuckling her helmet, and looking as sexy as ever.

I decided to pull into the spot next to her. I was a little mad she took my spot again, but which parking spot I had was the least of my worries. Usually I would throw a fit and cause an episode like I had done yesterday, but I'd rather not today.

Cassidy seemed to take notice in my change of behavior; cause as I turned off the car, she looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing? She took your spot again. Aren't you going to say something?"

I shrugged. That's the first thing she's said to me all morning. "Nah,"

She looked at me for a second longer, before rolling her eyes and opening the car door.

I don't understand what her problem was considering she doesn't even want me breathing the same air as Allyson. So technically I'm obeying her wishes. Well I will be for about 2 more seconds.

Cassidy was already long gone by the time I opened my own door. My eyes instantly landed on Allyson. Today she was wearing a low-cut loose fitting black tank top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage; she was then wearing some very short bright blue shorts, and the same boots and necklace that she was wearing yesterday. Holy lord have mercy.

**ALLY POV:**

I've had worse mornings. But today was very close to being on the top of the list.

As usual it had to do mostly with my mother. She just never stops, and she some how knows every possible way to make my life a living hell. It started when I was woken up by ice-cold water. Followed by screaming about how needy, and bitchy, and worthless I am. At first I had started to scream back at her, until I was hit with her reeking stench of alcohol. She had spent the whole night up drinking again. Figuring that there was no use in arguing, I just went to ignoring her while trying to get ready for school around her. She continued to insult me and harass me about pointless things that weren't even my fault.

I tuned her out mostly until out of the blue she yelled, " Your father was a coward! He got what he deserved!"

That did it. I turned around to face her and scowled. "Go to hell," I muttered.

After that I left. I got onto one of my bikes and I drove to school. My eyes stung with tears and I quickly blinked them back. I wasn't going to let my mom make me cry. But I was so _angry_ with her. When she's insulting me, I blow it off like it's nothing; but when she starts with my dad, that is _not_ okay with me. I wanted to say so much more to her than what I had said. I wanted to tell her off. I wanted to scream at her. But she's still my mother so I'm still trying to grasp onto that little last bit of respect I still have for her. It's running a little dry, but there's still a few drops left.

I started to take off my helmet, before a yellow mustang pulled in and parked in the space next to mine. I recognized the car as Austin's from yesterday. The passenger door flew open and out came Barbie looking pissed. She walked away faster than anyone ever could in 6-inch heels. Just after the driver door opened and Austin slowly got out, obviously checking me out. I mentally gagged.

He strutted over to me, showing off his "swag" with every step.

I pretended I didn't notice him and started getting my stuff together.

"Hey _Allyson_,"

Shit, how does he know my name?

"I figured it out, like you said." He grinned cockily. "What's my prize?" he asked in a husky tone.

"It's Ally." I corrected. "And this is your prize," I stated before I punched him in the stomach.

It wasn't a hard punch, but it was enough to cause him a little pain. His hard stomach stopped my fist roughly; giving me the clue that it was shielded by some abs.

He still winced, slouching over while he held his stomach, to where I could lean over towards his ear, "Congrats," I whispered.

He groaned, giving me satisfaction. I trotted away towards the school, when he caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

Okay I have had enough of this. I yanked my arm away. "Fuck off blondie!" I half-yelled at him.

"You're not getting away that easy," he laughed.

"What?" I snapped. He was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"You punched me," He pouted sticking out his bottom lip. He was so obviously full of it. I could see he was trying to hold down a smirk.

I do have to admit he looked pretty adorable though.

"Cause you were being an ass." I explained.

He continued to give me the puppy dogface. Damn it why does he have to be so cute?

"What? If you're looking for an apology like your girlfriend wanted yesterday, you're not getting one." I stated firmly.

He laughed and shook his head. "No,"

"Okay, then I'm going to class now."

I started walking away again. Hoping he would leave me alone now. I was wrong. He sped up closely beside me.

"Where did you transfer from?" he pestered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fuck off Moon." I groaned.

"Language," he lectured. "Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?" I returned.

"Language again, Dawson."

Shit, he knows my last name too?

I turned to face him suddenly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Listen Moon, today is not a good day to be messing with me. I am so fucking pissed right now and you're not helping. So if you could just leave me alone for once. That would be great." I finished.

I twisted back around with that, and walked off yet again, praying to god that he would get the hint and let me be. After a few minutes it was safe to say he finally listened to me. I made my way to my first period, not looking forward to the rest of this dreadful day.

**But it's only going to get worse. I am SO SORRY it took me like a month to update. I truly appreciated your guys reviews, they were overwhelming and I felt so happy you guys like my first chapter. I didn't like this chapter very much, its more of a filler chapter, but stick with me. I also kinda rushed at the end so I could finish it for you guys. So sorry if it sucks.**

**If you didn't get it, he kicked him. **

**&*$# $ CONTEST#*^%#!**

**Kay so I need ideas for which classes Austin and Ally should have together, so let me know what you guys think and I'll pick one of your ideas for the story and I'll give you a shoutout or something. **

**I'll try to update quicker and I LOVE YOU GUYS. ~SMM (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY IMSORRYYYYY**

**Okay I just need to clarify some things… **

**In chapter one, in the authors note at the end I was disclaiming that I made up CASSIDYS last name, not Allys. I know Allys last name is Dawson. Duh. I did not make it up. Again duh. There were numbers in front of each disclaimer which some how disappeared, and the numbers refer to where I put them in the story. So to the person who called me a bitch for "saying I made up Ally's last name", You misunderstood cause I meant I made up Cassidys last name. Marks. There was no need for name calling.**

**A lot of your guys concerns are that you think there is way too much cursing, or preferably Ally curses too much. I've said from the beginning that this story would have strong language and that there very OOC. I even stated it in the summary… There is a lot of cursing because I'm relating it to how it really is in high school and how their characters are in this story. There is A LOT more cursing in high school than in my story for those of you who aren't in high school. (Which is probably most of you.) So I'm sorry if you don't like the cursing. (I'm really not though cause I've stated it from the beginning, and if you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it.)**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT ANNOYING RANT MY LOVES I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY.**

**SHOUTOUT TO MIMIBUNNYBOO ****- SHE WON THE CONTEST BTW**

**ONWARDITH WITH CHAPTERITH THREEITH!ENJOYITH**

AUSTINS POV:

I stood still on my feet. Watching her walk away. I guess I kind of pushed her over the edge or something. I wasn't expecting for her to explode like that. I was just so curious about her that it almost killed me. I was trying to find some answers. When she snapped though, her eyes looked so broken, and hurt. But it wasn't because of me right? No, it was something else. I felt sort of bad for her. I'm so sure why though.

I shook my head vigorously. Whoa what am I a poet? Where did all that _feeling_ come from? Austin Moon doesn't feel _sympathy_ for others. No.

I pushed away all previous thoughts, locked them up in the back of my mind, and threw away the key.

ALLYS POV:

Another event to add on to my best day ever was my incredibly long and boring bio class with the same creep checking me out every fucking second. I almost had to slaughter my way passed everyone to get out of the door when the bell finally rung.

I was half way down the hall when I realized I had no clue what my next class was. I began to dig through my bag until I found a small wad of paper that was crumpled up at the bottom. I unfolded the paper until the print was legible enough for me to read.

_First period: Biology 2-Mr. Caldwell_

_Second Period: Algebra 2 Honors- Mrs. Hart_

_Third Period: Drama- Mr. Gates_

_Lunch _

_Forth Period: World History- Mr. Coyne_

_Fifth Period: P.E- Mr. Smith_

_Sixth Period: English 1- Ms. Fields_

_Seventh Period: Spanish 2-Mr. Carrion _

Great.

I scanned my surroundings. What the hell.

I really don't feel like hunting for my class all day, but I'm not one to ask for directions. Whatever. This day's so far has been a bust anyways. Might as well surrender to the world now.

I went up to the next person I saw. She was a short Latina girl. She stood out mostly because of her curly black hair that scattered everywhere, and her pink leopard leggings.

"Err um… Excuse me?" I stammered. I'm new at this okay.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you know where Mrs. Hart's classroom is? I'm new."

She laughed. "I know. Your Allyson Dawson. The whole school knows who you are."

"It's Ally," I instantly corrected. "and yeah, uh so my class?"

"I've never seen a newbie, or anybody talk to Cassidy the way you did. Your kind of a legend."

Cassidy? Oh she must mean Barbie bitch. "Uh, cool. What about my cla-"

"Even though Cassidy's my friend, I was glad you told her off. She deserved it."

Alright I'm done being patient. "Okay, I didn't come over here to ask you if you wanted an autograph, can you just tell me where to find Mrs. Hart?"

"Oh yeah sorry, her class is the last door to your left," she pointed down the hall. "I'm Trish by the way."

"Yeah yeah whatever," I mumbled as I step aside her and made my way down the hall.

The class was exactly where she said it would be. I twisted the doorknob just as the bell went off, stepping inside. The room was very quiet. I walked up to the teacher behind the desk, which I'm assuming is Mrs. Hart. She was assorting piles of papers when she looked up at me.

"Are you the new student, Allyson?" She spoke in a cringing voice. She was middle aged and had blondish grayish hair that fell just above her shoulders and dark blue eyes that were flat and lifeless. Not a very pleasant woman I'm guessing.

"Ally," I said getting tired of correcting everyone. "Where do I sit?"

"Hold on for a moment," She ordered.

She continued to sort through the mess of papers on her desk. I looked around the room, to meet two-dozen pairs of eyes staring back at me. One of the pairs belonging to no one other than blondie; who just happened to be seated next to the only empty chair in the room.

"Sit wherever you'd like." She said with out looking up.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled over to the desk next to Austin; who had a smirk sketched on his face. I dropped my bag on the floor and placed my helmet under the desk.

"Couldn't resist me could you?"

I groaned. " I would of sat across the room if I could, but this was the only available seat."

He grinned. "So you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't consider that as a good thing dumb ass."

I kept my eyes glued to the front of the room. I didn't glance at him once. Being forced to sit next to him was bad enough; I didn't want to have to look at him too.

"Hey Ally," he whispered.

Good god. I tried my best to ignore him.

"Hey Ally," he said again.

Shut up.

"Ally,"

Stop. Please.

"Allyyyy,"

"What Moon?" I hissed. Still keeping my eyes on the front board.

"Where did you transfer from?" he asked again. Why is he so nosey?

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Why won't you answer it?" He pestered.

My blood was starting to boil. He just wouldn't stop pushing me.

"What about 'Leave me alone' do you not fucking understand?" I snapped.

"Language Ally-" he tried to lecture but was cut off by the teacher.

"Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson, am I interrupting your conversation?" Mrs. Hart announced.

I was the first one to speak, "No, but could I be excused?" I asked trying to get away from Detective Sherlock over here.

"No, class will be over soon." She stated firmly before going back to whatever she was teaching.

I felt Austin's eyes on me again. "Let me see your schedule,"

Before I could protest he grabbed my bag and pulled out my schedule from the front zipper pocket.

I launched my hand and tried to snatch it back from him, and he just swiftly pulled it out of my reach.

"What the hell Moon?"

He smirked. Fuck. This can't be good. "We have next period, 5th and 7th period together."

He holds my schedule in front of me. I try to snatch it back, but he whips it away just before the paper is between my fingers.

He chuckles at me. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

He brings the paper back. This time I grasp it, but he doesn't let go. I try to pull it away and he just grips it tighter. Letting out throaty chuckles.

"What are you? Five?" I sneer.

He doesn't respond. He just laughs again and lets the paper free. I stuff it in my bag and hustle out as quickly as I could. Trying to get as far away from him as possible. Even though we have next period together.

I didn't know where I was going and I had no interest in asking for directions again, so I was left wandering around till I found the class.

"Ally!" Yelled a familiar irritating voice. I knew he wasn't going to quit so I stopped walking.

Soon enough a mop of blonde hair jumped in front of me with a huge grin on his face…

"Moon what the hell are you on?"

"You left this," he said holding up my shiny blue helmet.

As soon as I saw it I try to grab it away but he pulled it back just as quickly.

No. I wasn't playing this game again. Not with my helmet.

"Give it to me."

He smirked again. Raising his eyebrows. "What's the magic word?"

I rolled my eyes. "Give me my fucking helmet." I spit as I reached for my helmet again this time jumping up in the process, catching it and yanking it out of his grasp.

I let out a sigh. "Excuse me I need to get to our next class."

"Do you have any idea where that class is?" he questioned.

"I think I can figure it out."

I walked away from him again knowing he was just going to follow me like a lost puppy. I glimpsed over my shoulder to see him walking right beside me. What the fuck is his deal? I just can't seem to get away from him. Sure he's gorgeous and freakishly sexy and all, but he just so happens to have Barbie Bitch as his girlfriend. I can't have rumors start spreading and have Barbie hear about it. I don't need more drama added to my life. I absolutely hate drama and I try my best to stay away from it; but somehow I always seem to get caught up in the middle.

The rest of the day went by slow. I ended up having to sit next to or near Austin in almost every class I had with him cause I'm just that darn lucky. I have a total of four classes with him, and 2 with his Barbie girlfriend. I could tell she wasn't too happy to see me in those classes, and trust me the feeling was mutual.

AUSTIN POV:

"Ugh I am so sick of that bitch!" shrieked Cassidy as she got in my car.

"I know how you feel," I grumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.**(1)**

She slammed the car door behind her. "I have two classes with her! Two!"

"Hey careful! Rule number 3: No slamming the doors." I reminded her. She should know though. I had explained all 31 of my rules carefully before I ever let her go anywhere near my baby.

"I don't care about your stupid rules Austin!" She snapped at me.

"Would you rather walk?" I asked being dead serious.

"Austin!"

"Look Cas, I'm sorry about your problems but if you don't respect my car rules than I'd be more than happy to let you walk home." I proclaimed.

She sat up in her seat and gaped at me. "Austin! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Your point?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She continued to gape at me. "I can't believe you!" She gathered her stuff huskily, opened the door and turned back to me. "I'm getting a ride home from Trish. Call me when you're ready to apologize!" She huffed before she got out and slammed the door behind her.

I cringed at the slam. She won't be getting that call anytime soon, and when I don't call she'll come crawling back. I don't really care though I'm just glad to get a break from her for a while.

I started my car and backed out, driving passed Cassidy with Trish in the process. As I expected she was crying to Trish, probably telling her the horrible sob story on how much of a terrible boyfriend I am. Whatever.

I had the radio on low, and I was softly humming along with it. It was nice to actually get to listen to the radio, rather than hearing Cassidy complain about her "horrible" life.

It's like every time we're together it's something different like: _"My mom is always wanting to talk to me about my day,_ _"My dad wants to take me to some game, and he wants us all to go somewhere together as a family, when I just want to hang with my friends," _

I always think: Yeah, that's really _terrible_. Having a family that _cares_ for you and wants to bea _family_.

Must be great. Considering my parents couldn't care less about being a family. They're always away on business. Traveling around to big cities and places, leaving my sister, who won't even talk to me, and I all alone in our great big empty house.

I started to slow down as the green light turned yellow, and then red. I stopped then slouched back in my seat, watching the cars take turns passing through the intersection. Traveling left and right. Across the intersection a familiar motorcycle caught my eye. It was parked on the side of the road, resting on its kickstand. And a few meters away, was Ally pacing back and forth, yelling at someone through her phone, and by her side was her blue helmet that she gripped tightly with her left hand. When the light turned green, I sped across the intersection then slowly pulled off behind her bike.

She turned sudden and alert, but then rolled her eyes as she recognized me getting out of my car.

"-Look, if you think I'm going to speak to you after this your wron- Well you can go to hell you crazy bitch!" She yelled before hanging up and shoving her phone in her pocket.

She looked at me again with eyes ready to kill. I was casually leaning against my car with an amused look on my face.

"What the hell do you want Moon?" She huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She looked and sounded exhausted.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with your bike? And who was that you were talking to on the pho-" She held up her hand cutting me off.

"Whoa slow down their Sherlock, one question at a time."

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"I'm standing here."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what's wrong with your bike?"

"It ran out of gas." She said staring at her feet.

She must be really tired, cause this is the most conversation I've gotten from her without her telling me to "Fuck off".

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up and shook her head, "No, I can't leave my bike here."

"I can call someone to pick it up for you." I offered. I could, I have the money for it and I know a guy.

She was thinking about it. She looked very unsure.

The traffic was flying by like bees. We were close to the road so there was a slight wind after each car zoomed passed. The sun was beating down on us and it was slightly humid. Making the air feel sticky.

After standing there for a few moments deciding she finally spoke again. "When would it come to my hou-"

"I can guarantee to you that your bike would be brought to you within the next for hours. I'll even throw in a few extra bucks so that it will be filled up for you. But, I refuse to let you stay here by yourself without a ride home."

She stood quietly again, silently debating in her head. She finally looked convinced.

"Fine." She said as she picked up her bag from the ground and walked towards my car.

I jumped quickly in front of her, blocking her from walking any further.

"Oh, what now Moon?"

"Wellll," I started in a high voice. "I'll still give you a ride, but I'll need to go over my car rules with you before I can let you in my car."

She looked at me like I had four heads. "What?"

"It's just a small procedure I go through with everyone before I let them anywhere near my car." I explained quickly.

She shifted her weight and sighed. "How small of a procedure?"

I waited a small beat, "I just need to thoroughly explain all 31 of my rules and then you need to-"

"Hell no," she retreated and went back to her bike. "I'd rather run out into the middle of this intersection, then listen to talk about 30 of your dumb ass rules."

Don't say it Austin don't say it.

"…There are actually 31 rules."

"Whatever Austin I honestly don't give a shit!" She remarked a lot more calmly then I expected.

I fiddled with my thumbs. "Alright," I bit my tongue, "I'll give you a ride….and…I won't go over my r-rules." I choked on my words. "Just don't do anything that could possibly break 1-31 of my rules. Cause then I'll regret it."

She smirked and trotted over to the passenger door. "Gee, how nice of you." She started to open the door when I locked it quickly with my keychain.

She snapped her head up and raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

I smacked my lips awkwardly. "Well um…rule number 14-"

"What the hell? How did I ever break one of your rules? I'm not even in the car yet!"

"Um…I must get in the car first." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid to ask why."

"Well, I made that a rule because I don't want to risk anyone getting in and then uh locking me out of my car…" I stammered.

"You're ridiculous." She said as she eyed me waiting.

I raised a brow. "What?"

She laughed. Whoa what? She's never laughed before, well at least not in front of me. It was a real laugh though, and it sounded like sweet music.

"Aren't you going to get in?" she questioned.

I snapped out of dozing and scrambled for my keys. "Oh right, sorry!"

"Dumb ass." I heard her murmur under her breath.

I unlocked the car door finally and I stepped in and as did Ally right after.

As I was driving the car was unusually silent. She didn't speak up so I started to.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" I asked slowly. I know it's not the best conversation starter but it's been bugging me.

She fidgeted in her seat. "No one."

"Oh come on. You pretty much strangled whoever it was through your phone."

"It's none of your business Moon," She spoke rather coldly.

Well that was quick. I thought she was finally warming up to me.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Uh, sorry." I said awkwardly.

The car became silent again.

After a few minutes she sighed in defeat. "I- it was my mom."

Her voice sounded broken. I took my eyes off the road for a second to look at her. A small tear was rolling down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly. I looked in front of me again. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, why? Er, I- I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"Don't be," She sniffed. "That crazy bitch screwed with my gas tank last night after a fight. It just broke down while I was riding home."

"Wow," I breathed. I didn't know what to say. That's all I _could_ say.

I realized that we had been driving for a while, and I didn't know where Ally lived. So I could be driving farther away for all I know.

I licked my lips. "Where do you live?"

"Just turn down the last street on the right. My house is the third one on the left." She directed.

I nodded, and then drove down a little more before turning where she had ordered.

As I started to pull into her driveway I looked up. Her house was a 2-story, and army green, with faded white window shutters. The grass in front of it was brown and neglected, with weeds sprouting in random directions. Her garage door was open, and inside were… 4 shiny motorcycles?

"Whoa why do you have so many bikes?" I asked excitedly. Without thinking I had jumped out of the car and started walking over to admire them.

I could feel Ally following closely behind. It made me shiver, but I just shook it off. She had tried to push herself in front so that she standing between the bikes, and me and she somehow succeeded.

"Please don't touch or get near them." She warned quickly. Wow she actually said please. That's a first.

I looked down at her pleading eyes, then back to the Harleys.

"Why do you have so many motorcycles?" I tried asking again.

This time she pushed passed me and picked up a cover that was lying on top of a workbench, and quickly started to fumble it over the bikes.

I walked around and tried to help, but as soon as I took another step, her head snapped up and she sent me a warning glare. I stepped back with my hands up in defense.

"Sorry," I tried apologizing.

"Look, I think it would be best if you left-"

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" A woman yelled from the doorway. Making both of us turn our heads in her direction.

She looked about in her late thirties. She had chestnut curly hair that went just below her shoulders and dark brown eyes that looked a lot like Ally's. She was dressed in a grey beaten robe and stained sweatpants, with a half empty bottle of wine in her right hand. I could smell the alcohol all the way to where I was standing. I'm assuming she is Ally's mom.

"What Penny?" Ally snapped back, venom dripping off her words. I flinched at her voice.

"I didn't want you to be home tonight, I thought I made that clear." She spat back, and then she turned to me. "Who the hell is this?" She said pointing her finger at me. "You better not be becoming a fucking prostitute! Give the boy his money back!"

Wait, what the hell?

"Penny I'm not a fucking prostitute! His name is Austin and he gave me a ride home!" She yelled giving her a knowing look.

I stood there in shock. Please don't tell me _this_ is Ally's mother…

Ally's brown eyes met mine.

_Go. _She mouthed.

I shook my head. There was no way in _hell_ I was leaving her alone with this deranged women.

_Slam!_

I looked up to see that Penny had gone inside. Ally stormed up to me.

"You really need to leave. Right now." She got behind me and started to push me towards my car.

"Ally, was _that_ your mom?" I turned and stepped aside so that I was facing her.

Her eyes were glassy. Tears were beginning to fill up in the corners until a few slowly spilled over. She ducked her head in attempt to hide them, but I had already seen them. I did what any guy would do when a girl was crying. I pulled her to me by her shoulders and squeezed her tightly in a hug. She didn't respond for a second, but gave in and wrapped her arms around my torso. She laid her head on my chest and quietly sobbed.

I realized right then that her walls were completely down at this moment. She was entirely broken and vulnerable. Unlike for the past few days, her walls were up. She didn't let anybody in and she kept her guard up. It was different seeing her like this, and I don't know how long she's going to be around before her walls get put up again. But there was something about her, in this moment that made me want to protect her, to keep her safe and fight away all of her dangers and chase away all of the bad.

I could do that.

**So I know you guys hate me. It's understandable. I made this chapter long though. Lots of dialogue. Hope you guys didn't want to strangle me too much. **

**In case you didn't catch that, he was referring to Cassidy being the one he's sick of. **

**I reallllyyy hoped you guys liked it. I'm not sure about it. If you liked it PLEASE LET ME KNOW(:, or else I'll assume you guys are giving me the silent treatment… ):**

**~SMM (: ( I'm again so sorry it took me an eternity to update..)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY FRIENDS. As usual I got so many fantabulous reviews and it just makes me so happy. Guys seriously. I'm not even kidding, I love receiving every single review. . . . **

**ANYWAYS **

**I felt really bad last time by making you guys wait so many months…I think it was months anyway. ANYWAY I decided to try not to make that mistake again. SO I know this update still has been a long while but it hasn't been as long as the last updates long while huh? (Hush it makes sense.) Don't think about it**

**OH BTW, if your not busy you should totally check out my recent fic, **_**LOVE BITES**_**. IF YOU LIKE AUSTIN AND ALLY THEN IM SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT. **

**OH great. Now you have to check it because you're intrigued. Darn you Sydney…Darn you. **

**(I'm Sydney btw if you didn't know that already. I'm not darning all the random Sydney's out there.) Or am I. **

**ANYWAYS ANYWAYS ANYWAYS**

**Enjoy. (;**

**ALLYS POV: (Saturday)**

I ripped open the stainless steel doors on the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, chugging it down. I slammed the empty bottle on the counter, panting, and focused to catch my breath.

Sweat slowly trickled down my hot forehead and ran down to the tip of my nose. I kicked up my ankle behind me and stretched to relieve my aching calves.

Have I mentioned how much I hate the heat in Miami? It wasn't humid and hot, back in Denver. It was always either cool and crisp or a nice comfortable warm. But I wasn't going to let a little weather change affect my running.

Running has always been an escape for me. Whenever life decided to become a bitch, or when everything starts to fall apart; running is always there.

Usually my runs are motivated by regular things like, my mom and I had a fight, or my mom is annoying me, I'm missing my dad, or to just simply get away from _everything._

Today it was something new. It's been bugging me in the back of my mind for a few weeks now, but the whole thing is now, front and center and is jumping up and down screaming at me.

"Freakin…..why….Stupid Austin…" I grumbled under my breath as I sipped the rest of my water.

He shouldn't be acting this nice to me. I've told him off, I've yelled at him, I fucking punched the guy! And he has to be all gentlemen like and drive me home, and comfort me after my brutal mother.

I _never_ wanted him, or anyone to get close to witnessing my mother, let alone see me cry!

I have to make sure that never happens again, and to do that means my wall has to go up, and higher than it's ever been before.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught my attention. Not a second later my drunken mother sulked into the kitchen; empty bottle in her grasp.

Her stressed brown eyes looked me over once, followed by a grimace.

"You look like shit." She finally sneered, referring to my messy ponytail with the wet strands of hair sticking to my flushed face.

I rolled my eyes. "Your one to talk." I said back without even having to look at her. I knew she looked like she usually does.

All she wears is her ratty old, stained, cloudy blue bathrobe; her shoulder length brown hair in a knotty messy bun and her empty bottle to tie it all together.

I took a quick glance to see that my suspicions were confirmed.

"You look like a slut dressed like that." She remarked carelessly, referring to my sports bra and yoga pants.

I gripped the kitchen counter tighter, trying to keep my cool. If we were to get into another fight I would have to go for another run.

"I was just out for a run mom." I said calmly.

She dragged her feet across the floor and stood across the island from me. "Huh?" she scoffed, "Did I just hear you call me mom?" she chuckled. She actually _chuckled_.

The scent of alcohol was so overwhelming it nearly made me gag. _It's 8 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday._ I thought in disgust.

"Isn't it a little early for that, _Penny_?" I spoke pointing at her bottle, and emphasizing her name, since apparently "mom" is too much for her to handle.

"No," she stated sternly. "Why don't you mind your own business, Allyson?"

"Cause it seems like I'm the only one who's been keeping my shit together, while your drunk ass seems to be only capable of pestering me and drowning yourself with every alcoholic drink you can get your hands on!" I snapped.

The next thing I knew I heard a _smack _and my right cheek started to tingle with a stinging sensation from my mother's hand.

I cupped my face as the pain grew, and I gaped at my mother. _Never_ had she done that before. Although we've had more brutal arguments than what had just come up, it had never come to physical actions. I swore to myself that I would _never _under any circumstances lay a hand on my mother. Cause even through all this, she was still my mother, and physical violence was just a line that I was to never cross.

Apparently she didn't see it that way.

I turned and walked my way towards the stairs without saying another word.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She yelled after me.

I didn't glance behind me and continued my way upstairs. This was not going to keep going. It ended here, or I would have to pay the consequences.

"We are not finished here, Allyson."

This made me halt in my tracks. I turned my head to look a little bit over my shoulder. I couldn't fully face her with out bursting into tears at the moment.

"Haven't you've done enough? What more is there Penny? You fucking slapped me; I am your _daughter_ for crying out loud. We're finished. Don't expect me to talk to you anytime soon. Good luck trying to take care of your drunk ass." I hissed.

Before she could slur another word I climbed the rest of the stairs and went into my bedroom, slamming my door behind me, just before the first tears began to roll down my face. I planned on going for another run later.

**AUSTINS POV: (Monday)**

I arrived at school a little earlier than usual. I had left my house at my normal time, but forgot that I wouldn't be making any stops on the way here. When I pulled in my parking spot was open still, so I figured I beat Ally here. I parked in the spot next to it anyway. It's just a parking spot, not that big of a deal.

I sat back and decided to wait for more people to show up. As the cars started to file in, I kept my eyes peeled for a certain Red, Blue, Black, Silver, Yellow, or White motorcycle.

I sat there for an extra ten minutes, still no sign of Ally. I would have to go to class soon in order to not be late. At last, the rumbling sound from an engine grew louder as Ally rolled in on the same silver motorcycle she used on Friday.

Grabbing my bag, I got out of my car and casually walked over to Ally as she pushed down her kickstand and undid her helmet.

Today she wore a vintage grey sweatshirt and black leggings, with her familiar boots.

For crying out loud, even on her lazy days she still looks amazing.

"Hey gorgeous." I spoke smoothly. Flashing one of my famous grins.

She didn't even glance up as she pulled her hair to the side and walked away mumbling. "Leave me alone, Moon."

Her voice sounded stressed and tired. I looked at her confused.

"I thought you were being nice to me?" I asked loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around on the spot and came back to me.

"Well sorry for giving you false hope." She opened her bag and reached in and pulled out a handful of cash, shoving into my hands.

"This is for fixing up my bike and getting it back to me. I don't think this is enough to pay you back but it's all I have at the moment. Thanks again, but-" she paused letting out a sigh. "Just leave me alone okay?"

I looked at the little amount of money in my hands and then up into Ally's pleading eyes.

I didn't want to leave her alone. Not to bug her, but because I wanted to be there for her. I slipped the money back into her bag and she watched me do it, letting out another sigh.

She turned her head and we locked eyes again. This time she looked more irritated. I finally decided I would listen to her. I took a step back. "Okay." I said simply.

Honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do, listen to her. But with all that's going on in her life, based on what I found out, she probably doesn't need some guy to continuously argue with her.

So that's exactly what I'm not going to do.

She looked at me unsurely, raising one of her eyebrows. I could tell that she didn't expect me to give in that easily.

"Okay?" She asked again.

I nodded in confirmation. "Okay."

I adjusted the shoulder strap on my backpack before walking around Ally, and went towards my first class. Knowing that I would see her later, but I wouldn't talk to her.

**1 month later.**

I set my bag down on the ground beside the lunch table outside. I set my tray down before grabbing my slice of pepperoni pizza, and taking a bite. I slowly chewed as I took my phone out of my pocket and checked my messages, replying to a few but not all.

"Dude what did you get on the test?" Dez asked from across the table.

I glanced up before responding. "I think I got like an eighty, eighty five."

I heard him mumble a "cool" Before he stuffed his face with his mushroom pizza.

"Hey babe," Cassidy started as she sat down next to me. "Your coming to my party tonight right?"

Cassidy and I got back together about 3 weeks ago. Well we never really broke up, but she came over and apologized and begged me to take her back. Let's just say she can be very good at convincing.

Tonight is her birthday party. I already had agreed to go. Just because the party's Cassidy's doesn't mean it's going to be bad party.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said with a mouth full of cheese and tomato sauce.

As I finished up my pizza, I wiped my mouth with a napkin and announced I was going to throw out my tray. As I walked over to the trashcan I caught a glimpse of Ally sitting by herself at a table.

She had some ear buds in and her feet were kicked up. She wore and brown leather jacket that was over a white tank top, dark jeans and her signature boots. Her helmet was propped up on the table and she had a book in her hands that currently consumed all of her attention, well I think, her eyes were covered with a dark pair of sunglasses.

I haven't talked to her in about a month. Except sometimes in class, since we sit next to each other in almost every class we have together, to ask for a pencil, or what time we get out of class, although the time thing was just my excuse for her to talk me. But I've mostly kept my word. Well, until right now.

I went up to her table and sat down across from her. She didn't look up. I decided to save us both a little time and I bounced chairs till I was next to her and pulled out one of her ear buds. She instantly jumped in her seat and shut her book, and turned to face me. Even though I couldn't see her eyes I could feel her rolling them at me.

"What do you want Moon?" She snapped pulling out her other ear bud.

I chuckled. "Why don't you ever call me Austin?"

"You didn't answer my question." She said flatly.

"You didn't answer mine." I pointed out.

"I asked you first."

"Fine," I gave in, "I wanted to talk to you, and it's been a while."

"I know," She stated, "I was enjoying not being bothered everyday."

I snorted. "Don't act like you didn't miss having me around."

"That's the thing," She picked up a bottle of chocolate milk and took a sip. She swallowed loudly. "I'm not acting."

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways I came over here also to invite you to a party."

She pursed her lips. "Whose party?"

I choked a little bit. I couldn't tell her it was Cassidy's or else there wasn't a chance she would show up.

"Dez's." I lied.

I could feel her studying me through her lenses. "You're lying."

I scoffed. "No I'm not!"

"Please," she laughed. "I know it's that Barbie bitches party. The whole school has been talking about it."

I couldn't help but smirk at her nickname for Cassidy. It was completely appropriate for her. "Will you come?"

"Hell no." She replied instantly. I couldn't see her complete reaction; her sunglasses pretty much covered half her face.

"Can you take off your glasses?" I asked not being able to not see her face any longer.

Without waiting for her to answer, I reached up and tried to take them off myself. But her hand came up and slapped mine away.

I stared at her confused. "What?"

"I-I don't want them off. It's sunny." She stuttered sounding all of the sudden nervous.

I looked up at the grey cloudy sky, no sun in sight. I looked back at her covered eyes, raising one of my eyebrows.

"It's not sunny out here at-" I stopped once I realized she was nervous because she must have been hiding something.

"Take off your glasses Ally." I ordered not asking this time.

"Excuse me?" She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes before snatching her glasses off quickly so she couldn't slap my hand away again.

When I could finally see her face my stomach lurched and my jaw dropped. The whole side of her face was various shades of black and purple and was slightly swollen. I didn't understand how her sunglasses managed to cover up at least _half_ of it.

"A-Ally? What _happened_?" I managed to choke out. I traced my finger around it lightly. She winced and grabbed her sunglasses back and put them on.

"It's not your fucking business Moon." She hissed before she stood up harshly, picked up her stuff and hurried away before I could get in another word.

I sat there for another moment trying to comprehend what I just saw/happened.

That bruise couldn't have been an accident or self inflicted. Someone did that to her, and my gut feeling told me who did. The thought chilled me to the bone and I prayed with everything I had that I was wrong.

**Heyyy sorry this is so short. BUT HEY ITS SUMMER. So I'm hopin I'll be able to get you guys updates quicker. **

**I know this chapter is really bad as in bad things happening and really sad, but it might get better. I said might. I don't yet know where this is going. **

**Review cause I love you and don't forget to check out my new story **_**Love Bites. **_

**Thank you guys for sticking with me It means a lot. **

**~Sydney (: P.S I'm signing with my actual name now. So yeah hey I'm Sydney.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOSH YAY I'M OVER 100 REVIEWS! This is my first story to get 100 reviews, AND THERES ONLY 4 CHAPTERS! **

**What even **

**I don't even know how but you guys are so flipping amazing, love you guys **

**BTW There's going to be a contest at the end so make sure you read up on that after you read this chapter.**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV:**

"Penny!" I angrily shouted into my vacant house.

I was fuming. It was Monday morning and I had just gone out to the garage to find out that my psychotic mother had slashed holes in all of my motorcycles tires.

She had pushed me over the edge. Not only was I going to have to scramble up _a lot _of money, that I don't have, in order to get at _least _two tires, to fix _one_ bike. But I also will have to somehow get my ass around town to get a job, or to go to school, in a vehicle that I no longer have.

See my complication?

I could hear the sound of running water coming from upstairs. I stormed up to her room; to find out she was in the shower.

I then noticed her purse that was lying on her bed. I went over and snatched it up, looking through it for some cash. There was nothing.

My fingers then traced slick cool metal from the bottom of her bag. I immediately yanked it out, to see exactly what I needed, her car keys.

Being as devious as I am, I set her purse back and hurried downstairs and out the front door before she could find out what I was doing.

I quickly unlocked her black prius,***** and shuffled in. I have my license; but I don't really get behind the wheel of an actual car very often.

I pulled out and sped away until I turned a corner and could no longer see my house in my rearview mirrors. I was defiantly going to have to deal with her shit later. But right now I didn't care.

She was just getting worse. It seemed like I couldn't just walk through the door without doing something to piss her off. Lately, whenever I do talk back or tell her off; hitting me across the cheek seems to be her only answer anymore. Not that that's going to stop me from speaking my mind. A few bruises never hurt anyone.

Unfortunately Austin had to see one of the worse ones. He had caught me completely off guard. Here I was thinking he was leaving me alone for good now, apparently that had an expiration date that I was unaware of. I wasn't about to face him and spill my guts about what's been happening at home, so I bolted. This is my shit and I need to deal with it. I don't plan on bringing other people into it.

He sure has been miss Chatty Cathy lately though. I can't be around him for three seconds without him bringing up the bruise and my mother. That boy needs to learn to mind his own god damn business, or I'm going to have to tell him off again.

I could see a white car pulling into the intersection ahead of me. I watched it hoping it wouldn't pull out in front of me. I was just about to pass it, so I figured I was in the clear. Next thing I knew it bolted forward, hitting the side of my car. The strong force pushed my vehicle into the next lane. I caught a glimpse of a silver truck that was coming hot on my trail in my review mirror. I swiftly swerved just before he could rear end me, and pulled off on the side of the road. The car that just hit me pulled up behind me.

A tall slender woman in about her early forties got out of the car. She was wearing a dark grey suit and had platinum blonde hair that was pulled back in a clip. She seemed to be talking to what appears as no one. But then I noticed her blue tooth earpiece. A businesswoman. Great.

She came up to my door and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and caught the last part of her conversation.

"Okay….No, Harold I'm going to be needing this done soon so it can be out of my way…..Yes….alright….I'll get her info… I'm looking at her right now…..It's a teenager, what did you expect… Goodbye.."

Whoa there, okay. I raised an eyebrow. She apparently doesn't understand that I could hear her. She already pissed me off.

"I'm going to need your license, miss." She pinned holding out her hand with her manicured French tips.

I rolled my eyes. "You should have watched where you were going there." I said flatly, handing her my license. **

She scoffed. "I'll have you know that you're the one to blame here. You teens and your reckless driving."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "You pulled out in front of me! I think you're the reckless driver here."

She smirked. "Oh, please. Do you really think the jury is going to believe your word over mine?"

I froze. Jury? What the hell was this woman planning to do. "What jury?" I questioned.

She laughed a cold bitter laugh. "The jury at court Miss…" She paused and glanced at my license. "Dawson. That was my lawyer I just got off the phone with. I'm suing you for the damages you've done to my brand new car."

"But it wasn't my fault!" I protested. The nerve of this lady! I just wanted to strangle her for how cruel she was being.

"Does it look like I care?" She remarked. She started to transfer my information into her phone. "Be expecting my call in a few days, when I find out the court date." She handed my license back. "Now, move along. Aren't you late for school?"

I scowled at her. This is just what I needed. How the hell am I supposed to get the money for this? Who knows how much that bitch is suing me for? A couple of hundred? Thousand? On top of that I'm going to have to pay for the damages on my car, plus for my motorcycles?

I felt like the world was targeting me, and shooting me down. All of this and it's not even 8' o clock yet.

**AUSTIN POV: **

I've been waiting in the parking lot again for Ally. I really needed to talk to her, and whether she liked it or not she was going to hear me out.

A black prius pulled in and parked in my (Ally's) spot. I noticed that the whole one side of the car was caved in and crushed. Surprisingly, Ally stepped out. She looked like she was ready to explode. She slammed the door hard.

I got put and walked over to her. "Where's your bike?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe the morning I've had!" She exploded. She turned towards me, her fists and her jaw were clenched.

I stayed silent and just raised a brow.

"First I found out my mother vandalized all 5 of my motorcycles! So I stole her car to drive to school this morning. On my way here, this bitch pulls out and crashes into the side of the car!" She shouted. She was pacing back and forth. I've never seen her thing angry before.

"And then, she tells me she's taking me to court and suing me for the damages that _I_ have caused! Fucking _me_!"

She groaned. "She's the one who didn't watch where she was going and crashed into my car! _Do you really think the jury's going to believe your word against mine?_" She mocked.

"She said that to you?" I questioned. This lady must have been out of her mind.

She nodded. "Yup. And now I have to get money to fix my bikes, fix my moms car, and now I have to pay a sue?" She huffed. "Not to mention the shit I'm going to hear from my mom about this."

I watched as she sighed and leaned back against her car. I guess she just needed to let off some steam. And I don't blame her. The stress she was probably feeling right now was unimaginable.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

She was looking at her boots. "I don't know." She whispered completely honest. She looked defeated. I caught a glimmer in her eyes. She blinked fast. "I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"Thanks for listening to my bullshit of a life." She laughed. It wasn't really a laugh though. It was forced, and tired.

She brought her hand up and rubbed underneath her eyes, probably as an attempt not to cry.

Before she could break down anymore, I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to me.

To my surprise she didn't hesitate to hug me back. She was quietly crying into my shirt.

"Listen to me," I whispered into her hair. "You need to realize that I'm not the bad guy here. I want to be here for you, but you have to let me in first."

She kept quiet. I knew her life was hard, but she needed to understand that she didn't have to do it alone. I was willing to be there for her, to be her shoulder to cry on, to be her wall, and to help her up when she falls. She wasn't capable of doing that all by herself.

I felt her slowly nod on my chest. I couldn't help but smile for finally getting trough to her. Now all I had to do was not mess this up.

* * *

After school, I was stubborn on letting Ally go home. But she assured me she could handle her mom. I offered to start driving her to school everyday since she probably wouldn't have a vehicle for a while. She declined my offer at first but after I pushed it a little more she reluctantly agreed. I didn't drive Cassidy anymore because we were officially over as of last weekend. It wasn't a pretty break- up, but it sure had been a long time coming.

When I got home I saw that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. It wasn't Ashley's so I assumed one of my parents were home.

As I walked in the door, my mother in the kitchen welcomed me.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I hugged her.

She squeezed me tight before letting me go. "Hey sweetie. How was school?"

"Good." I replied whilst fetching an apple from the fridge. "Why are you home?"

"Well, I'm doing business in Orlando next week, so I decided to stop and see how my favorite kids were doing." My mother said awfully chipper. "Where's your sister?"

"She's out on her friends yacht for the next few days." I told her through the apple chunk I was chewing.

"Oh." She sighed.

I could tell that even though she was gone all the time, she really did miss us. If only that was enough for her stay home.

"I had such am eventful morning." She started. "I was driving home from the airport, and some maniac teenager came out of no where and ran into my car! Can you believe teens driving these days?"

I choked on my apple.

Her eyes snapped at me. "Honey, are you okay?"

I coughed a little more before swallowing hard, gasping at the end. "What?"

She blinked a little in confusion. "A girl carelessly crashed into my car this morning." She spoke slowly. "I'm taking her to court sometime in the next few days."

"No!" I yelled, before I could stop myself. My mom gave me a strange look. "I mean, you shouldn't go through the trouble, I'm sure she has other things to worry about." I said as slyly as I could.

She scoffed. "Austin sweetie, she needs to learn her lesson! You should have heard her too she sure had an attitude!"

I have heard it. I thought to myself. There was no way Ally would talk to me again if she found out my mom was suing her.

I rubbed my temples. "Mom, how much are you trying to sue her?"

"Oh, at least three thousand. Maybe more. I already talked to Harold. He's never lost any of my cases." She said proud.

I cringed. "Please don't. You don't have to sue her to teach her a lesson. I'm sure she already has." I begged.

"Austin honey, what does it matter to you? This is my business and I'm taking care of it. I'm sorry but I don't understand why you're making such a fuss over this."

I started to argue. "But-"

"Enough Austin." She cut off. "I don't want to hear another word about it."

I opened my mouth one last time but closed it and went up to my room. I couldn't let my mother get away with this. If it were anybody else I wouldn't care. But my mom doesn't know what Ally is already going through. I tried to think of ways I could get Ally out of this. Whether I was going to tell her or not, I haven't decided yet.

**ALLY POV: **

When Austin asked me to let him in, my mind instantly replied _hell no._

But I let myself think about it and as much as knew it was a bad idea, and that I was probably going to regret it in the end. Austin has been the only one who's been with me, not against me. It was relieving and refreshing to have him have my back. I just took too long to realize it.

As soon as I got home I raced upstairs and into my room before my mother could catch me. I didn't see her on my way up so I took that as a good sign.

Pulling out a box from underneath my bed, I prayed there was more in it than I remembered. Opening it, I gathered up the cash and counted it three times… Eighty-seven dollars.

Well shit there goes my hope.

I checked again, and then scoured through all my old bags, purses, and wallets, and managed to dig out forty-two cents.

I was feeling so stressed I let out a agonized scream and threw the bag I was holding against the wall.

That was my mistake.

Footsteps started stomping up the stairs and up to my door.

She started pounding on my door. "Allyson Marie Dawson you get your ass out here now!" She roared.

Shit.

Before I had time to even respond, my door was kicked open and a bottle was whipped at my head.

* * *

**A/N **

**Aaah I know scary. This was a very dramatic chapter in my opinion. **

***I do not own Priusesesess**

**** When you get in a wreck you're like supposed to get the other persons license. It's like a law or something. In case you were confused on why she just handed it over. I might be wrong though.**

**Also Happy 4****th**** of July you guys. **

**You should check out my NEW new story **_**Falling to Pieces**_** too. Its dramatic.**

** #$^%*^( CONTEST)(&)((& ^( *9**

**So this is a character contest. Cause I'll be introducing Ashley! Austin's sister!**

**Okay so I need:**

***Personality **

****Age (Remember she's older than Austin) **

****Looks **

****Background info ( She also won't talk to Austin so you have make up a reason why.) **

****Other ( If you want to add something about her that doesn't fit in the categorys above) **

**ALSO YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN ACTUAL ACCOUNT OR ELSE I CANT PM YOU. **

**Winner will get a shout out & Obviously your version of Ashley's character will be in the story. **

**FOR THOSE NOT ENTERING THE CONTEST MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! **

**Love you guys, **

**~Sydney**


End file.
